I Will Love Again
by T-money1
Summary: On his wedding day to Ashley, Matt recollects memories leading up to it. Matt/Ashley. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me.

Hey everyone, it's me again. T-Money. It has been a long time since I last uploaded any stories. But now I'm back with a bang. This is one of many on my comeback since last fall. To all the readers that follow my stories, I apologize profusely for not doing so for a long while. My life has just been hectic the past couple of months. But I will do what I can to make it all up to you. I promise.

So, what can I tell you about this story? It's a Matt Hardy/Ashley Massaro pairing, that's one thing. Its Matt's wedding day and he ponders his life leading up to it. What thoughts go through his mind? Read on and find out. I guess I was inspired to write this story when Ashley was transferred over to SmackDown, the show which Matt is also on…Yeah like I needed to remind you. I'm a little clueless sometimes. Although internet reports are now saying that Matt Hardy might be going over to the new ECW. Oh well, guess we'll have to wait and see what happens with that.

**I WILL LOVE AGAIN**

Matt Hardy was a nervous wreck.

But who could blame him? After all, he was getting married.

He sat in his dressing room, fixing his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time that day after his father, Gil Hardy, gave him some words of encouragement and left.

It was almost time to get to the altar where he would marry his longtime girlfriend, Ashley Massaro.

If you would've asked Matt how he would've envisioned his wedding day years ago, it would've been quite different.

For example, the bride wouldn't have been Ashley, but rather Amy Dumas, known to the wrestling world as Lita. After a relationship of more than six years, many people figured they would live happily ever.

But sometimes, life doesn't work out the way people want.

In 2003, she was still rehabbing from neck surgery while he performed on SmackDown. Whenever he wasn't wrestling, he was with her. But when Amy decided to return to RAW, he asked Vince McMahon to be with her.

What a mistake that would be.

At first, everything was going good. But when he and Amy were placed in a storyline together, it went downhill from there.

An unfortunate injury placed him out of action, forcing him to get reconstructive surgery on his left knee. The doctors said it would leave him out of action for almost a year, yet he rehabbed in eight months just so he could get back.

But imagine his surprise when he came back, only to find out that Amy had been having an affair with one of his good friends, Adam Copeland, otherwise known as Edge.

Matt couldn't believe that his best friend and girlfriend were sleeping together behind his back. It only got worse as the WWE fired him not long after news of the affair broke out.

For the next three months, he worked independent shows and gained a lot of support from the fans.

Matt figured that the higher-ups at the WWE could smell a fortune with a potential Hardy/Edge feud and they offered him a chance to return to the company. At the same time though, TNA offered him a spot in the company, with the possibility of reuniting with his brother.

But he chose to go back to the WWE.

It was there he met Ashley who, a week prior to his match against Edge at SummerSlam, became the winner of the 2005 Diva Search.

Matt realized that any chance of him and Amy getting back together was pretty much shot because the trust they had was gone. When he and Ashley started dating, he was almost afraid of getting too close. He was hurt enough from Amy and he didn't want to experience something like that again.

But something told him to give it a chance and he did. As time went on, he fell in love with Ashley.

At that moment, a knock at the door snapped him out of his memories.

"Yeah, come in," he said in his North Carolinian drawl.

The door opened and his brother and best man, Jeff, peeked in. "It's time Matt, you ready?"

Matt nodded with a small grin. "I'll be out in just a second."

Jeff gave a quick nod and closed the door.

Matt sighed, stood up and walked towards the mirror to see his reflection. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

Matt waited at the altar as more guests filed into the small North Carolina church.

As they got settled, Matt reminisced once again.

In the early months of their relationship, Matt found himself back on SmackDown as Ashley continued working on RAW. Still, they remained close. It got better when she moved out to North Carolina to be closer to him and jumped over to SmackDown recently.

By then, Matt was completely in love with Ashley and he proposed to her.

Matt smiled at the memory as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle.

Jeff noticed the smile on his older brother's face. "Hey Matt, what's with the smile?"

"Just thinking, bro," Matt continued smiling. "Just thinking."

Jeff nodded as the bridal march began and all the guests stood up and turned to look at the doorway.

Matt felt his breath catch in his throat as Ashley and her father walked down the aisle. He could barely see her face behind the white veil but could still tell that she was beautiful.

In that moment, he knew this was the woman he would be spending the rest of his life with.

As for Ashley, she looked at her future husband and connected her blue eyes with his browns. In that very instant, Matt Hardy was her future and in the next couple of minutes, she would become Mrs. Matt Hardy.

Ashley and her father came to the front of the altar, where Mr. Massaro kissed her daughter on the cheek and hugged her, before giving her away to Matt, with whom he shook his hand and went to sit next to his wife in the front of the church.

The minister began the ceremony. "Please be seated."

With that, everyone sat back down.

"Who gives this bride away?" the minister asked.

Mr. Massaro and his wife stand up and said, "We do."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Ashley Massaro and Matthew Hardy," the minister began. "If anyone has just reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke.

"I understand that the bride and groom have written their own vows."

Ashley turned to her maid of honor and best friend, Trish, gave Ashley a piece of paper. The blond diva unfolded the paper and looked at her future husband.

"Matt, all my life, I've dreamed of someone that could make me feel complete and special," she said. "Matthew, sweetie, I found that person in you. I've never been the kind of person to fall for someone so hard, but that changed when you came into my life. When I came to the WWE, I only expected to have a job and nothing else. But then you came along and changed all of that. It's funny when you meet that special someone, y'know? One minute you feel like you're happy being on your own and the next minute you ask yourself how you could've ever survived without that person. But standing here today, I can say without any doubt that you make me feel happier than I ever thought I could possibly be."

As Ashley continued reading her vow, tears started to flow from her eyes. All the while, Matt encouraged her to go on as he held her free hand.

"And if you let me, I would gladly spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way," the blonde said. "You're the last person I want to see when I go to sleep at night and the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning. You make feel whole Matt and I love you so much for that."

The dirty diva folded the paper up, indicating that she was finished.

Matt turned to Jeff and received the paper that had his vows written on it. He cleared his throat as he unfolded the paper and locked eyes with his future wife.

"Ash," he began. "The time we've been together has been amazing. I never thought I could experience that kind of happiness ever again. After all that happened with me, I felt like my life had gone into a downward spiral. I look back and wonder what would've happened if I took a different path. What would be different? The truth is: I don't know. To be honest, I don't want to know. The idea is just something I don't even want to imagine. You've made me so happy, Ash."

Ashley silently cried from hearing his words.

"When I felt like I was at my lowest, there you were," the dark-haired man continued. "Like the light at the end of the tunnel. You said that you would gladly spend the rest of your life to make me feel happy. But you already have. I love you, Ash. I can envision myself spending the rest of my life with you. I never thought I would love again. I'm glad I was wrong."

He folded the paper back up.

"May we have the rings?" the priest spoke up again.

Jeff and Trish handed the rings to the respective person. Ashley was the first to place the ringer on Matt's finger, followed by Matt doing the same to Ashley.

"Ashley Massaro, do you take Matthew Hardy as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Ashley didn't take her eyes off of Matt as she smiled. "I do."

"Matthew Hardy, do you take Ashley Massaro as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Matt didn't need to be asked twice. "I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said as he turned to Matt. "You may kiss the bride."

Matt smiled as he lifted his new wife's veil and wiped away the tears that were running down her face. Without hesitation, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jeff said later at the reception. "It's my great pleasure and honor to introduce to you: the new Mr. and Mrs. Matt Hardy!"

The newlywed couple walked into the reception hall as the guests applauded.

Matt brought Ashley closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Mr. Hardy," Ashley said.

"And I love you, Mrs. Hardy," he replied.

With that, the two went to enjoy the festivities as a just-married couple.

**THE END**

And that is that. I hope you all liked it. Now when I decided to write this story, I tried to do so as much from Matt Hardy's point of view as possible. You see I'm a fan of Edge and Lita, not to say that I'm not a Hardy fan either because I am, but I tried to write this from Matt's POV. This is kind of difficult since I'm not Matt Hardy and I'm not a mind reader. Sorry to disappoint you all.

I also hope I did a good enough job when it came to the vows. I'm never really done that before. I'm not married nor am I even close to being married. I don't even have a girlfriend…poor me.

Once again, I apologize for the long delay in not posting anything. But I will do what I can to make it up to you all. So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying, "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
